


what we find in the telling/你会如何谈起我

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: “跟我谈谈他，”萨姆说。两人之间的餐桌上放着娜塔莎在尼克·弗瑞墓前递给史蒂夫的那份文件。史蒂文微微张开嘴，下巴的坚毅弧线在努力思考如何回答这个问题。然后，他把文件推到萨姆面前。





	what we find in the telling/你会如何谈起我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what we find in the telling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427041) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



“跟我谈谈他。”娜塔莎说，搭在仪表盘的长腿在史蒂夫说话时挪开，安分地放在座位底下。她现在靠在车窗上，红发在夕阳的余晖下更显艳丽。  
整段车程史蒂夫都在思考抵达目的地所需的时间，他接过了这个问题，随口问道，“谁？”

娜塔莎耸了耸肩，“那个让你变成这样的人。”她张开一只手对史蒂夫做了个手势，“我之前看过神盾局的档案。但是那和你的记忆一定有所不同。”

“那个让我变成这样的人……”史蒂夫重复着她的话，小心翼翼地开口，“嗯，我们以前一起长大。”

娜塔莎转动注视窗外的眼睛，疑惑地望着他，“你认识那个在你被选中超级战士前，就制作出血清的人吗？他不在SSR的档案里——我的意思是，我读过它有一段时间了，可他不是个出色的德国医生吗？”  
史蒂夫迅速纠正了他的错误，向她讲述了SSR的信息、厄斯金博士、他对自己的信任、以及那杯他们没能分享的饮料。这似乎满足了她的疑问。史蒂夫在剩余的车程中试着从她最终套出一些她过去的事情。（他没能成功。）

后来，在弗瑞的弹药库里，她问他关于冬日战士的事。史蒂夫认出了他的身份。“跟我谈谈他。”她说，公事公办的声音期待着一份情报。她目不转睛地盯着那个正为她缝合肩伤的医生。

“我们以前一起长大。”史蒂夫开始说道。  
娜塔莎飞快地抬起头，捕捉到那一刻他的眼神，然后露出了忧虑的神色。

*  
“跟我谈谈他，”佩吉说。史蒂夫没有注意到她走了进来，速写本被他牢牢地攥在胸前。佩吉一闪而过的微笑无法掩饰，些许的同情意味夹杂其中，“这不是秘密，史蒂夫。你不太擅长掩饰秘密。”

史蒂夫也笑了，腼腆的微笑中充满了悲伤。他将速写本放在桌子上，巴恩斯中士的形象以素描的方式出现在纸张上，诸多的细节显然花费了作者的大量精力。  
那张纸的磨损情况告诉了佩吉，这幅画并不是史蒂夫走下火车后才开始创作的。

“你认识巴基。”史蒂夫说。  
“了解得不多，不像你那样。”佩吉温和地回答，她坐在史蒂夫的身边，手放在她旁边的桌子上，“他显然对你意义非凡。”

“你知道。”过了很久之后，史蒂夫才开口，“当我还是个孩子的时候，我总觉得胸口发紧是因为哮喘。”  
“那现在呢？”她问道，很明显史蒂夫希望她这么做。她注视着他手中的铅笔在巴恩斯的下颔轮廓上漫不经心地移动。  
他抬起头看向他，悲伤的眼睛里全是恐惧，“哮喘痊愈了。但是那种感觉还停那里。”他的声音中带着种令佩吉心碎的悲戚。

*  
“不，你跟我谈谈他。”萨姆转换了他的措辞，“我已经看过文件了。”他把文件夹推回史蒂夫面前，垂下的眼睛仔细地盯着里面的照片。  
“我……我爱他。”史蒂夫说。这似乎是一个思考了太久的回答。

“就像你爱美国一样吗？或者——”萨姆在史蒂夫的严峻目光下咽回了剩下的话。“抱歉，这是个愚蠢的问题。那么，卡特特工……？”

史蒂夫的嘴角弯向一旁，变成了一个微笑，自信地从口袋里掏出一个小笔记本，萨姆曾看过他在纸业上记录下马文·盖伊的字样。他的拇指在本子上翻了几秒，找到了他要看的内容，“萨姆，”他说，“你有没有听过金赛量表？（1）”  
他的声音听起来充满自信，萨姆忍不住笑出了来，“够了，够了。所以，你是……他是……？”

“发生过什么吗？不，我从没问过他。等我弄清楚自己的感情时，一切已经太晚了。”萨姆从他的脸上看到了熟悉的悔恨，他曾在退伍军人管理局中的近百名士兵脸上看到过相似的神情，但是这于事无补，“可现在……他救了我。在我从天空母舰上掉下来的时候，只凭借自己的力量我永远无法上岸。我知道是他救了我。”

“你看到他做了吗？”尽管萨姆深知这不宜询问，但他还是无法违逆自己的本心。  
“我不记得了，但是我就是知道。”史蒂夫看上去很沮丧，“他在某个地方，萨姆。他必须这么做。”他松开拳头，双手平放在桌子上。“我和你说起过他。还记得你问我，你快乐吗？”  
萨姆无情地回击，“你有吗？”

 

* * *  
“跟我谈谈他。告诉我！”冬兵尖叫道。  
穿着九头蛇制服的人没有回答。在冬兵扼住他的喉咙将他整个身体从地面上举起的时候，他发出一声惊慌的哀嚎。“谁？”他艰难地说，两只脚挣扎着触向地面。

他说出了一个毫无印象的名字，“詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

一抹惊慌从那人脸上掠过，“我不——我不知道那是谁。”  
冬兵不耐烦地叹了口气，“我的文件。你把所有的文件都拿给我。”

看起来那人仍处在忠诚和生命的抉择之中，所以冬兵再一次表明了他的立场，把他的身体又重重地撞向墙上，然后才松开了那个人。他在得到自由后的第一时间向最近的电脑终端奔去。他很清楚自己被密切监视：任何错误的后果不堪设想。

“我……无法接触到所有信息。”他说得颇有道理：在天空母舰一役结束后，冬兵即刻返回了长官安置他的大楼，不知道能在里面找到什么。成果不言而喻，他找到的都是一些清理残留的低级九头蛇成员。在抓住这个人时，他一直在为自己开脱。

他向那人挥了挥手，示意他离开终端，“让我看看。”

那人在冬兵读完时仍蜷缩在原处。很有可能是詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯的男人伸手摸向手枪——他不能留下任何目击者——然后他想起了无助与宽容、以及一个他从河里捞起的身体。  
他把那人绑在那把无比熟悉的电椅上，电流从他的头皮两侧流过。他不会死，但他也记不得什么了。有些记忆还是有价值的。

 

*  
“跟我谈谈他。”不太像巴基·巴恩斯的男人低声说道。浏览美国队长纪念馆的人群在他身边涌动，尽情享受着参观航空航天博物馆的乐趣。他又来到了这里，一连三天，无视危险地鲁莽前来：几个小时都站在纪念圣地前，观看着曾经是他任务的男人的展览。无数遍语音简介耳边滚过，无心记忆的内容已经能够完全复述。他看过所有滚动播放的电影：创造英雄又憾失英雄的霍华德·斯塔克；被英雄拯救并忠于英雄的三名能征善战的咆哮突击队员；深爱英雄的佩吉·卡特，她用颤抖的语调谈论着她认识和失去的那个男人。在展览馆循环播放巴基是唯一一个为国献身的人时，他开始用力地盯着那张与他神似的面庞。  
这种感觉不像是得到了些什么，更像是有什么东西被人偷走了。

他也看过那段关于巴基的影片：巴基·巴恩斯看着美国队长，对他咧嘴一笑。美国队长回过头也笑了起来，含笑的眼睛亮得惊人。这是他找到的与九头蛇信息截然不同的一面，如同裹着糖衣的一段过去。没有中间人的转述，也没有宣传色彩的强加。

“告诉我，告诉我关于他的全部！”他在展览馆高声怒吼。他不知道自己究竟是谁。

* * *  
“跟我谈谈他。”熟悉的声音将史蒂夫彻底唤醒。他飞快地向下抓起放在床侧的盾牌，却扑了个空。当他打开床头灯时，他发现它安静地躺在窗边的椅子旁——巴基正坐在上面。

奔跑、战斗、叫醒附近萨姆的念头在史蒂夫的脑海中一一闪过。但是巴基举起双手，张开手掌向他展示空荡荡的手心。他看到了两只不相配的手，一具血肉、一具金属。“放松。”他说，试图消去声音中惯有的威胁意味，成效明显，他险些就要成功了。

“你在我的公寓里做什么?”史蒂夫紧绷着脸问道。  
“我……需要你跟我谈谈关于巴基·巴恩斯的事。”巴基说，他没有注视史蒂夫的眼睛。

史蒂夫哼了一声，“你不该也这么问。”看着巴基疑惑地皱起眉，他不觉叹了口气，“你想知道什么？”在巴基努力地组织语言时，他用力地端详着他的脸庞和熟悉的线条，视线久久地停滞在新生的许多疤痕上。  
“你还记得他的什么？”巴基最后说，“”我看过九头蛇的档案，也看过胜利者在历史著作中的叙述，但是肯定还有什么别的东西。”他抬起眼睛，对上那双凝视着他的蔚蓝。刹那间史蒂夫重又感受到胸口的不住紧缩。

“仅仅戴着一张朋友的面具便让你无条件相信你的敌人，这背后肯定有某种原因。”

史蒂夫没有立刻回答他。他坐在床上，专心致志地平稳呼吸，“在我一无所有时。我还有巴基。”他最后说。

“你爱他吗？”巴基突兀地问道。史蒂夫有些想笑，弯到一半的眼睛却酸酸涩涩地溢出眼泪，最后他只是点了点头，努力让紊乱的世界重回宁静。  
“是的。”他听到了自己颤巍巍的声音，“我爱他。我一直爱着他。”  
“那他爱你吗？”巴基又问。  
史蒂夫的心脏静止不动。“我想也许你会知道答案。”

* * *  
“那么，跟我谈谈他吧。”史蒂夫说，那个也许是巴基·巴恩斯的人用拇指细细摩挲着他的下巴。  
“谈论谁？”他惊讶地问道，挪动的身体靠向史蒂夫，与他肌肤相贴，努力地忽视和压抑胸中不断涌动的幸福。这种感觉不属于他，它来自一个与他神似却亡故多年的幽灵。

史蒂夫深深地呼吸——这不太好——然后他说，“跟我谈谈冬兵的事。”  
他惊慌地拒绝，“不——我不会——你不能——不。”最后他终于说出了一个完整的句子，“你不会想知道的。那里的一切感情、所有经历、最后结局都无法感受到任何美好。他不是巴基，史蒂夫。”他从床上坐起，整理衣物想要离去。  
但是史蒂夫抓住了他的肩膀，“可他就是你。你就在这里。对我来说这就意味着所有的幸福。”

如果巴基·巴恩斯没有爱过史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那么他的灵魂中还能剩下些什么呢？

 

（1）金赛量表（Kinsey scale）是性学专家金赛博士制定的一个尺度，尝试用0至6代表人的性取向定位。作者在书中认为，人并不是只有“同性恋”和“异性恋”两种，每个人都有一定的同性恋/双性恋倾向，分别只取决于程度。


End file.
